A Happier Life
by LoveXPassion
Summary: What will it take for her to tell him? Or will she be unhappy her whole life? One Shot!


_**I Haven't done a story in forever, and I just came up with this random story while listening to Glee music, trust me no one is singing in this story xD Hope you guys like it! Oh and Happy New Year! (Sorry if bad grammar) **_

_**A Happier Life**_

She laid in her bed with her arm over her eyes. She was trying her hardest to fall asleep, but her mind kept moving a mile a minute. This has seemed to become a reoccurring theme through out the years. She became frustrated and sat up on her bed. She looked out the window and saw the moon shining high above in the sky. It was at that moment she felt the pain struck her. The pain of loneliness, the pain of knowing you are never on their mind. She put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes. She wished she could make this pain go away, she wished she could stop loving him, but nobody said it was easy to love someone. She felt the tears flood her eyes. She always tried to hold them back, but no matter what, they always found a way to come out. The tears began falling down her face. She wiped them off as she got up from her bed. She made her way to her closet and took out a set of clothing. She just couldn't stay in her room. All her sadness and grief were in that room. She needed to get away from it. She got dressed and made her way downstairs without waking her family. She opened the door and felt the cold air of the night touch her face. She walked away from the Hyuga manor and made her way to the training grounds. She activated her byakugan and began to hit the different targets all over the train fields. She let out her frustration, anger, sadness, everything on these wooden objects. This continued until she felt her body reach its limit, her grief was slowly taking over her. She collapsed onto her knees and began to let the tears come out. She punched the ground beneath her feet.

"Why" She said between her sobs. "Why cant he love me.." She didn't even try to wipe her tears, she knew it was pointless. She knew no matter what she did they would keep coming down. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and just comforted her self. She knew their would be no one to hold her and dry her tears. As she sat on the ground crying, she felt a unexpected warmth hit her, she looked up with her damped eyes and saw the sun slowly rise. She looked up at the sun, the sun always reminded her of him. He always had a smile on his face, he always helped others, and always seemed to brighten every situation. She felt her lower lip tremble. She wanted to be with him, but she knew she had nothing to offer. She was like the moon, dark and cold. She had no warmth for him, she couldn't comfort him, all she could do was bring him into her darkness. She was lost in thought that she didn't realize the footsteps coming her way.

"Hinata?" The young boy asked with concern. He didn't know why she was on the floor, why was she trembling. He went towards her to see if she was okay but she shot up off the ground. She gave him a quick glance as she ran into the woods.

"Hinata!" He yelled for her, but soon he lost her. He looked down at the ground. "Why does she always do that to me, why was her face like that" He questioned himself. He put his hands in his pocket and made his way back to the training grounds.

Hinata stood on a branch at the top of the tree. If he saw her like that, he would think she is pathetic. She watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight she made her way to the main streets of Konoha. She began to walk around. She was looking down at the ground not paying much attention to her surroundings. She was startled as she bumped into a tall figure.

"S-Sorry" As she tried to walk past it, she felt the hands grab her by the arm. She looked up to see Kiba. She gave him a small smile.

"Kiba-kun, How are you?" She asked him kindly. Kiba sighed as he looked at her.

"Come on, you need to eat" He began to drag her to the ramen shop. "And wash your face" He said silently. She heard what he had said, resulting in her looking down.

"Thank you" She said softly, he smiled a little as they made their way to the ramen shop. As they arrived they sat next to each other.

"Can I get two green teas and two miso ramens please" Kiba said to the young waitress.

"Of course!" She said in her normal happy voice. He smiled at her as she went to make the ramen. He looked at Hinata and saw her looking down at her hands in her lap. He picked up his napkin and used his other hand to pick up her face. She looked up at him. He saw the marks of the tears on her face, her lashes were wet, and her nose was red. He began to wipe her face softly. She looked to the side.

"Kiba you don't have to do this for me" He ignored her and kept on wiping her face. "Kiba I'm not a child anymore…"

"Hinata…" He said as he let go of her face. "Why do you keep hurting your self?" She wanted to look up at him, but she just couldn't. "You're a beautiful young girl, Naruto would be a fool to ignore your love."

"So why hasn't he talked to me, ever since I confessed he hasn't talked to me! Kiba I avoided him because I'm scared he will say no, I'm scared he will tell me he hates me, or that he thinks I'm weird or I don't know, I don't want to be heart broken, I still want to hold on to the little bit of faith I have left."

"But hurting your self is going to lead you into a life of sorrow. Is that what you really want? Don't be afraid"

"Its easy for you to say…"

"What does that mean!"

"I see you with Ino, you guys talk well, and share those special glances, I want that, I want him to look at me lovingly.."

"You cant have any of this without giving it a shot." He sighed.

"Here is your ramen, enjoy guys!" Ayame placed the bowls down and made her way to the kitchen.

"Come on eat, it will make you feel better" He said as he broke his chop sticks. They both ate in silence. It killed Kiba, knowing his friend was suffering, but what could he do. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a finger touch his shoulder. He looked back to see Shino.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I see I wasn't invited.."

"Aw come on man! It isn't like that!"

"Aw Shino don't sulk, come get a bowl" Hinata said with happiness in her voice. Both Kiba and Shino were like brothers to her. Always there when she needed them, and the first ones to clean up after he messes. Some may say one of them could make her a good husband, but they knew their relationship wasn't like that.

"As nice as that offer may be, though out of pity," he whispered. "We have been assigned to a mission."

"Are you serious! I thought this was our only day off!"

"Well its just to drop off documents so-"

"It should be simple and fast" Hinata said trying to brighten the moment.

"Well that and we have to escort and elderly couple to the land of sand so we will be with another team." Judging by Shino's body language, both Kiba and Hinata knew who the other people were.

"When do we leave?"

"In-"

"Right now!" Everyone looked back to see a bright yellowed haired Ninja and a pinkette. Hinata's heart dropped.

"Honestly Naruto must you be so loud?!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry Sorry" Naruto looked at the other team and saw Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan!" He yelled out.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun"

"Well lets get going then shall we?" Kiba said trying to cover up the awkwardness. Everyone began making their way to the main entrance. They were greeted by a elderly couple.

"Hi are you the young ones who will be escorting us and our paper work to mist?"

"Yes Sir!" Kiba yelled out.

"Well then lets get going shall we?" Sakura said happily. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to make their way to the village of sand. . Sadly it was silent half way through. Hinata was standing next to the elder woman.

"Young lady, you are very beautiful" Hinata looked at the elder woman and smiled.

"Thank you very much"

"You are a Hyuga correct?"

"Yes I am, I am the heiress of the clan."

"I could tell, you're a beauty, and your eyes. But your not like the others, you seem so gentle, kind, but sad." Hinata just looked away.

"B-being a heiress is hard, so much responsibility and-"

"But you are not a good liar" She laughed softly. "I don't want to get into your personal life but all I'm saying is, things will get better, you just have to have faith and just go for it"

"That isn't easy for a girl like me.."

"Young one, I'm going to share something with you, when I meet my husband, I was young, nervous, and couldn't form a sentence without my cheeks getting red or almost fainting. To be honest he was in love with another woman before me. I thought I had lost my chance, but one day, I went to him and blurted out "Love you I" she began to laugh. "I was so embarrassed, he began to laugh at me. But then something unexpected happened, he said Too Love You I, and I was shocked. I had to ask him what he said and he told me, he loved me, he just didn't want to make me faint since I almost died every time he looked my way."

"What about the other girl?"

"Well he told me it was never anything, just a crush he has as a kid, and meeting me, made him realize the true meaning of love and well now we are married." She said with a smile and a tint of pink in her cheeks. Hearing her story made Hinata happy, and gave her hope. Without realizing, they were at the gates of the sand village. They were greeted by Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Thank you so much" The elderly couple said.

"I hope they weren't any trouble" Gaara said.

"No it was a quiet journey, no trouble at all!" Naruto said in his usual voice.

"I'm glad, will you guys be staying the night or-"

"No we have to get back to Konoha, but thank you" Shino said with his usual calm voice. Everyone said their goodbyes and began to make their way back to Konoha. They noticed the sun falling fast. They decided to keep moving. Sadly, that wasn't the smartest decision. Everyone walked in silence. The silence of the night was broken by a scream. Everyone turned to see Hinata engulfed by arms and noticed two other figures around her. Kiba and Shino tried to run to her buy were blocked by two rogue ninjas. Sakura and Naruto were confronted by a rogue Ninja. Naruto looked pass the ninja and noticed her trying to fight back, but they soon knocked her out and tied her up in ropes.

"GO!" She yelled at Naruto. He nodded and went after Hinata. Sakura took the rogue ninja on as Naruto went after Hinata.

'_Hinata wait for me' _He thought to himself. He began to go through the darkness of the night, trying to find her. He couldn't let anything happen to her, he just couldn't.

Hinata awoke in a cold dark area. She had a piece of cloth in her mouth. Her arms were tied above her and her legs were tied together as well. They had stripped her of her jacket, She looked around and realized she was in a small cabin. She needed to get out of here, but she noticed these people had blocked her chakara points. She felt weak, she looked around, trying to figure out what to d, but she was startled when she felt a cold hand touch her back. The man came close to her.

"You are such a beautiful young lady…" Hinata looked at the man, trying to mask her fear. "Don't worry dear, we wish to have fun with you first, then take those beautiful eyes of yours." He grazed his hand on her face, causing her to tremble in fear. His hand started to go down to her breast. She began to cry, trying to make him stop by wiggling, but nothing made him stop. He grabbed her chest really hard and she cried out.

"Stop your shit! If you play along we will make this less painful for you." He let go of her breast and made him way down her stomach to her inner thighs. No man has ever touched her like this, she always wanted her first to be Naruto. She felt devastated. He took his kunai and cut her shirt open. She looked away in shame.

"Such beautiful soft skin…" She managed to move her body and bang his finger against her. "Stop moving!" He slapped her across the face. He took the kunai and pointed to her stomach.

"You listen carefully, your on your third strike, if you don't behave I will make this more painful. But for you to remember these words" He took the kunai and sliced her down her stomach. "Ill give you a taste of my medicine." She began to cry as he sliced lines down her torso one by one. She didn't know what to do, was she really going to die like this.

Naruto heard whines in the woods and decided to follow them. Those whines brought him to a small cabin. He looked through the window and saw a man touching Hinata. This angered Naruto, causing him to clench his fist. He was soon startled by a voice. Before that man could finish his statement , Naruto rasenganed him in the stomach. He tied that one man to a tree. He was soon confronted from the second man, this was had more of a fight. He attempted his rasengan but the man dodged him. Naruto jumped into the tree, causing the man to become confused. In a split second Naruto put a kunai to his back, causing the man to scream. He left the man to bleed on the ground.

Hinata felt the blood trickle down her stomach. As the man was about to pull down her pants he heard yells coming from the woods. He huffed in agitation.

"I'll be right back" He left out the door to check on his men. As he left the room Hinata felt her self becoming more drained. She closed her eyes, wishing to picture his face just once more. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Her eyes grew wide, she knew her demise was near. She saw that man enter the room with a smirk on his face.

"Someone killed those guys, but once they heard me coming who ever that person was left. I guess its just me and-" The man was cut off as a Kunai was drawn into his back. Hinata watched as the figure fell to the floor. She looked up and saw blonde hair.

'_Naruto' _

Naruto kicked that mans body across the room and made his way to Hinata. She looked down in shame.

"Hinata, are you okay…" He asked worried. She just nodded in response, not having the courage to look him in the eyes. He began to untie her feet, he cant believe he let her get hurt again. As he began to until her arms, she began to wince in pain. It had seemed that the ropes were to tight and were causing her to get rope burn. Once he finally untied her, he picked her up and placed her on the floor. She stayed looking at the ground, trying to hide her body from him.

"Thank you" She said in a small whisper.

"Hinata how bad did he cut you" She didn't want to move.

"Not that bad.."

"Let me see" She trembled as she moved her hands away from her torso. He looked at the four marks going down her stomach. He bent down in front of her and went through his bag. He took out a ointment a few bandages.

"This may hurt a little.." She nodded as he began to put the ointment on the marks. She hissed.

"Sorry.." He said softly. He took the bandages and wrapped them around her lower torso. He never had a chance to see her body before, and though the circumstances were terrible, he had to admire her snow white skin. He got up and smiled at her.

"All done!" She smiled softly. Before she could start walking, he took off his jacket and placed it on her. She blushed as she held the jacket around her body. It smelled like him, and still had his body heat. Weirdly, his jacket made her feel safe. As she began to walk she looked down to see Naruto bent down in front of her.

"Get on" He said.

"I-I can walk"

"Come on!" He said with his regular cheerful voice. She deiced not to argue with him and went on his back. He started to walk to the main trail in the woods, they were silent at first,.

"Are you okay"

"Yes.."

"Are you hungry?"

"No.."

Naruto sighed, why wouldn't she talk to him.

"Hinata, did I do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't talk to me no more, look at me like you use to, you seem cold towards me now, did I do something wrong?" Those words made her heart crumble. She began to wiggle which caused him to put her down.

"You haven't done anything.."

"I must have, I want the old Hinata back, the one who would blush around me, and stare at me thinking I didn't notice. I miss that, those are the things I like about you" These words made her heart flutter.

"Naruto I…"

"What have I done?"

"Do you know the saying?" She said while looking down.

"What saying" Once he said that she looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. The light from the moon lit up her face, revealing every feature on her face.

"I love you so much it hurts…"

"I never-"

"Naruto, I love you so much it hurts me" She said between sobs. Naruto wasn't that much of an idiot to realize what she was saying. "Their isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you, I loved you for so long.."

"Hinata…"

"I told you it before and you never got back to me. Soon after I saw you around Sakura more so I thought, you rejected me and-"

"Hinata, I remember clearly when you confessed to me, to be honest it scared me.." that was what she didn't want to hear. "But, I wanted to talk to you but every time you ran away from me..I thought I hurt you somehow, or maybe your feelings changed." He looked down at Hinata and placed his hands on her face. "Hinata, knowing you loved me, filled this void I've had my whole life, knowing a woman like you can love someone like me, made me happy."

Hinata's heart beat raced as she looked up at his sky blue eyes.

"Hinata, I, I want to make you feel this happiness…"

"But what about Sakura…"

"Sakura? She is my best friend, like a sister but nothing more. She knows how I feel about you, she knows we will never be more. Hinata, I may not know much about love, but I am willing to try and learn how to love…" He got closer to her face. "Are you willing to show me what love is, for the first time in my life" She looked in his eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Naruto, there is nothing more in the world I would rather do…" His placed his lips gently on hers. She felt his arms go around her waist gently and pull her close. She placed her hands on his chest, their has never been a time in her life where everything felt so right. He slowly parted his lips from hers.

"Thank you…" he whispered. She looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For giving me chance, though I hurt you so much." She looked down at the ground. "I see when you cry, I know the other morning your were crying at the training ground, I can sense the hurt you felt when you looked at me, I just wanted to be the one to comfort you, but you always ran away from you."

"I was scared you would never talk to me again if I told you the reason of my sadness, or that you would look down upon me."

"No, Hinata I hurt everyday knowing you had pain in your life. I want to be the one to keep you happy, I want to be the one to make sure you are never hurt again" He grabbed her hand and smiled. The sun began to rise slowly. "Today we start a new. Today starts the day we both find love, today we both let go of the sadness that engulfed our lives. Are you willing to start a new with me?"

"Yes Naruto" They began to walk towards Konoha, hand in hand with the sun rising upon them. Today was the day the sun and the moon became one, for both sheds light on each other. Hinata and Naruto looked at the Konoha gates and smiled, their was new beginnings for both of them, a new start to a happier life.

**A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed it, took me a couple of hours to write but I just had this random thought come up and this was the result. Love you guys! And leave reviews please! **

_**Fefe D. **_


End file.
